The conventional method for engineering or creating batch phase sequential steps (e.g., a dose phase requires the following sequential steps to cause a device to perform a specific dosing function: (1) open valve, (2) pump product, and (3) heat product) required operators to piece the code together from a text editor on, for example, a TDC-3000 Universal Station sold by Honeywell Inc. This is extremely time consuming and prone to errors.
The unique Windows.RTM. (a trademark of Microsoft Corporation) based graphical tool for engineering phase or batch sequential steps (i.e., controller codes) and device control is capable of reducing the development time for projects doing batch control. The primary advantages for using the graphical tool of the present invention are as follows: (1) ease of use; (2) unique version of controller code (CL code) which runs on batch controllers such as Honeywell's TDC-3000 controllers; (3) supports interfaces to batch products such as Honeywell's BS M45 and Total Plant Batch (TPB); (4) supports the association of devices to sequences via a "state-request" interface which allows for a more flexible device control strategy than has previously been supported; (5) supports "smart device" functions in communicating with phases including device mode propagation, device safe state enable/disable and device fail enable/disable; and (6) flexible "insertion points" which allows the user to include custom CL code. These insertions come in various types, i.e., Type 1: code is fully developed and user just inserts as needed, and Type 2: code "shell" is included which user then modifies.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.